1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hollow bolt comprising a longitudinal bore, said hollow bolt being provided with circumferential notches.
The hollow bolt provided with circumferential notches may be a stud bolt or a bolt with annular notches, of the kind used, for example, for latching on any plastic components provided with appropriate holes.
2. Description of Background Art
Bolts comprising a longitudinal bore, so-called hollow bolts, are frequently used in bolted connections which require subsequent adjustment of a component held by the bolt, for which purpose some adjusting connector is operated, for example using a screwdriver which is guided by the longitudinal bore in the hollow bolt. The production of such hollow bolts provided with circumferential notches is difficult if the circumferential notches, i.e. more particularly a thread, are to be rolled onto the hollow bolt. In such a case, owing to the considerable pressures that occur, the hollow bolt tends towards radial deformation, since the interior thereof, because of the longitudinal bore, lacks the necessary material for taking up the considerable pressures. For this reason, hollow bolts with rolled-on threads are produced such that, first, the thread is rolled onto a solid blank and, next, the bolt is provided with the longitudinal bore by drilling, this being an additional operation which makes the production of such hollow bolts considerably more expensive.